Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Agon (father, deceased) Rynda (mother, deceased) Maximus (brother) Medusa (wife) Crystal (sister-in-law) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Attilan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = King of Attilan (former) | Education = | Origin = Inhuman exposed to the Terrigen Mists | PlaceOfBirth = Attilan | Creators = Scott Buck | First = | HistoryText = Black Bolt was the king of Attilan, a city on the Moon populated by Inhumans. The Terrigen Mists gave Black Bolt a powerful, destructive voice. He accidentally killed his parents Agon and Rynda with his powers before he learned to control them by not speaking. As Attilan's king, he took Medusa, a daughter of a rival family, as his queen. Black Bolt's reign was tested when Terrigen contaminated the Earth's water supply. Black Bolt ordered his agent Triton to secretly go to the Earth, find the humans there who reacted to the Terrigen - the descendants of the Inhumans who stayed behind on Earth thousands of years before - and bring them back to Attilan. Triton's mission ended in disaster when mercenaries ambushed him in Hawaii. The failure of Triton's mission proved to be the last straw for Black Bolt's younger brother Maximus, who was already frustrated with the king's handling of Attilan's limited resources. With the royal guard behind him, Maximus launched a coup to install himself as the king. Lockjaw took Black Bolt, Medusa, and Karnak to Earth before Maximus' soldiers could get to them. Lockjaw took each member of the Royal Family in a different place on the island of Oahu. Black Bolt was left in the middle of downtown Honolulu, where his sudden appearance almost immediately led to trouble. He tried to get a new change of clothes to blend in with the local populace, but did not know the humans expected him to pay for them. Although Black Bolt was able to fight off the Honolulu police, he accidentally used his powers when one officer used a taser on him. The small grunt he let out was enough to send a police car flying. The police overwhelmed Black Bolt after this display of his abilities. He was arrested and taken to a nearby police department. While Black Bolt was being processed, Medusa contacted him through her comlink and promised they would return to Attilan and reclaim his throne from Maximus. | Personality = | Powers = *'Quasi-Sonic Scream:' Black Bolt's voice is powerful enough that even the smallest sound could potentially be lethal. | Abilities = *'Nonverbal Communication:' Black Bolt has mastered non-verbal communication so he does not have to speak. For more complicated messages, he and Medusa have developed a sign language that allows her to communicate for him. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' | Strength = | Weaknesses = Black Bolt's voice is so powerful that he is unable to speak without potentially causing serious damage. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Anson Mount portrays Black Bolt in Marvel's Inhumans. Lofton Shaw portrays Black Bolt in flashbacks to when he was still a child. | Trivia = }}